


Whisper | Catradora

by cartooncryptid



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is a dumbass but I still love her, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora, happy pride month hehe, let’s go lesbians!, wlw, written to the sounds of Hayley Kiyoko’s music and distant screams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartooncryptid/pseuds/cartooncryptid
Summary: Catra and Adora sneak out at night while talking about the future and find an unexpected surprise waiting for them.





	Whisper | Catradora

“Psst. Adora.” A claw pokes my side. “Wake up.” I roll over, refusing to open my eyes. “Hnnngh...what? Catra, I’m trying to sleep.” I mutter before rolling back over. “It’s one in the morning, Adora! The Horde’s asleep. We can sneak out and Shadow Weaver will never know!” Now she’s got my attention. I blink open my eyes. Catra’s bright eyes are gleaming with excitement- right over me. God, she’s so cute, I think to myself. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” I sit up, throwing Catra off my stomach.  
We just have to sneak past Kyle. Kyle is the weakest person I’ve ever met- why does Hordak assign him to night shift anyway? We’re nearing the first doorway. Catra runs ahead and enters the password into the keypad. She’s still never told me how she got that password, it’s restricted to Force Captains and above only, but hey, I’m not complaining. The door opens with a hissing noise that’s a little too loud for my comfort. “Come on Catra, we need to move fast before the guard finds us,” I whisper fiercely. “‘Kay, I’m pretty sure we need to go this way.” Catra gestures at the passageway to our left and grabs my hand. I’m glad it’s dark so she can’t see me blush.  
“Halt!” Kyle yells in his awkward twenty-year-old-who-never-hit-puberty voice. “Where do you think you’re going?” Catra smirks. “Oh Kyle, what makes you think you can stop us? You’ll never have the guts to report us to Hordak.” Kyle’s nervous grimace shows me that she’s right. “Now just let us leave and we won’t tell Hordak that you were late for training last week.” Kyle presses the button without another word and the door hisses open.  
Catra and I look at each other and grin in excitement. It’s only now that I notice I’m still holding her hand. She noticed, too- she gives my hand a little squeeze. And then we’re off, running through the Fright Zone on our way to the Whispering Woods.  
The woods are exceptionally pretty tonight, I think. The whisps that float through the bushes are brighter, or maybe I’m just seeing them that way. We have to be careful so the woods don’t shift and get us lost, but we’ve done this enough that we know how to mark a path back. The hard part is finding our clearing-because of how frequently the woods shift, it’s hard to figure out a consistent way to locate it.  
“Hey, Adora.” Catra says softly. “Look, I found our path in record time.” And she did-there it is, a tiny purple trail lined with ferns and covered in our footprints. “Let’s go! We have to get back before sunrise.” I exclaim. The trail’s only wide enough for one person, so I let go of Catra’s hand. I can’t tell if I’m imagining things, but I think that was disappointment on her face. I let Catra go first, and she confidently walks forward, her clawed feet setting into indentations that have been made through many of these late-night expeditions. I follow closely, her furry tail hitting my thighs occasionally as she speed-walks ahead.  
Neither of us says anything as we walk. I look around; I can barely see anything but what I can see is lit in a light blue color thanks to the whisps. Before I know it, we’ve made it to our clearing. The clearing is a small circle of grass surrounded by purple ferns and blue trees. It’s fairly well lit by the whisps and by the light of the moons; I can finally see Catra’s face. She’s beautiful in this lighting, I think, not for the first time. At the edge of the clearing is a fallen tree, and I walk over to it and sit down. Catra isn’t far behind, and she sits down so close to me that our legs are touching. It’s taking all my self control not to blush madly. “It’s been so long since we’ve done this, Adora.” Catra says quietly. “I know. Shadow Weaver’s been keeping us under such close surveillance. But we made it tonight and that’s what counts, right?” I say with a smile. “Friends forever!” She says, resting her head on my shoulder. “Yeah. Friends forever. I promised.” I blush and lean back into her.  
“So Adora, how’s life been? I feel like I haven’t seen you in months,” the odd-eyed feline asks. “I’ve been better, honestly. Do you ever wonder about who your real family was?” “All the time. I can’t be the only cat-person out there, can I? You and Lonnie are great, but you’re not family. I feel so alone sometimes.”  
“I understand. I wonder what I’d be like if Shadow Weaver hasn’t found me and taken me in.”  
“You’d certainly be Catra-less, that’s for sure!”  
“Now that would be tragic.”  
We sit there for a moment, enjoying each other’s company. I’m so lucky to have her.  
“Hey Catra?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Go ahead.”  
“Have you ever thought about what we’ll do when we’re older?”  
“Well, we’d better be Force Captains. Maybe even second-in-commands! But as long as we’re still together, I’ll be happy. Friends forever and all that.”  
“What if we’re not in the Horde? Have you ever thought about leaving one day?”  
“What? You mean join the Rebellion?”  
“No, of course not. Princesses are monsters! I meant if we didn’t fight in the war anymore. Live in a village somewhere together.”  
“That would be nice. Once Shadow Weaver is dead we could just...run. Live in Plumeria or some other kingdom without a princess and with a Horde presence.”  
“You’ve got yourself a deal!”  
I look down at Catra, who has flopped over and is now lying so her head is in my lap, and I notice that her hair is more out-of-control than normal. I start slowly running my fingers through it. I’m flirting with death by doing this, she’s cute enough that I’ll risk it.  
“Adora just what do you think you’re doing?” she asks me, a hint of anger in her tone. “Your hair is hopelessly matted. I’m helping.”  
“Thanks.”  
Neither of us says anything for a few moments. We just sit there, watching the sky.  
“Adora?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you.”  
“Why are you thanking me?”  
“For staying with with me. I wouldn’t have made it this far without you…”  
I can feel my blush even though I can’t see it. Now’s your chance, Adora. Tell her.  
“Thank you. You mean more to me than I can ever say and I-“  
“Shhh,” Catra hisses. “Did you hear that?”  
I listen. There it is, a squeal. Meep! Again and again.  
“Where is that coming from?” I whisper.  
“That way,” she whispers back, sitting up. “We need to see what it is.”  
“It’s not the Fright Zone, right? I don’t want to go back yet.”  
“No, it’s in the opposite direction.”  
Catra stands up and I follow, grabbing her hand. “Let’s go.”  
We walk together through the woods, pushing leaves out of our faces.  
I’m not sure how long we walk. The squeaks get louder the longer we walk.  
Eventually we reach a clearing again. It’s darker here; the trees cover most of it. In the center of the clearing is a dark mass about the size of my hand. “Do we...just walk up to it?” Catra asks. “What if it’s a trap?”  
“It’s so little, Catra! It can’t hurt us!”  
I walk confidently up to it and kneel next to it. “It’s...furry?” I say in confusion. It’s too dark to see much of it, but I see dark gray fur and two small, pointy ears. “Catra, come see!” I exclaim. She covers the distance in a few steps.  
“It’s...a kitten.” She says softly. “I thought those were a myth!”  
“Where’s the rest of its family?” It’s actually really cute. “What do we do with it?”  
As if in response, it stands up on four wobbly legs and squeals.  
“We take it in, of course!” Catra’s eyes are gleaming with excitement. “We can raise it! Keep it a secret from Shadow Weaver!”  
“And...how exactly do you plan on doing that?” I’m skeptical of this, but I can’t just abandon it. Plus, Catra with a kitten would be precious.  
“We keep it in my bed! After all, no one goes in there anyway.” That’s actually a good idea. No one’s been up there since Catra started sleeping at the foot of my bed, around five years ago. “But don’t kittens make noise? And run around?” I say doubtfully.  
“Yeah...good point. We could keep it out here? Tie it to a tree or something?”  
“That would be cruel!”  
“I think I’ve got it!” Catra says loudly. “We can keep it in my locker! And sneak it snacks from the dining hall, and bring it out here at night!”  
“And keep it in your bed sometimes! Perfect!” I scoop up the kitten. Its eyes are bright yellow, and its fur is soft and gray. It looks at me and mewls. “I think it’s hungry,” I tell Catra.  
“I’ve got bacon!” she waves the red meat around.  
“How did you even get that?”  
“Stole it from the kitchen! Having paw pads on your feet is helpful sometimes,” Catra says with a smirk, ripping the bacon into small pieces.  
She hands me a few pieces and offers one to the kitten. It tears into the meat gratefully and gulps it down.  
“So what are we naming it? And is it a boy or a girl?” Catra asks me.  
“First of all, Catra, I have no way of knowing how to identify a kitten’s sex. You’re part cat, you should know that! And second of all, what about Whisp? Y’know, because we found it in the Whispering Woods.”  
“Whisper!”  
“Yeah, that works too. So, what do we call Whisper?”  
Catra flips Whisper over, much to their annoyance (there’s some squealing involved).  
“Girl!” She announces proudly. “I think. Just going off personal experience here,”  
“Okay great. It’s not like that matters too much anyway. Can I hold her?”  
“Sure!” Catra passes the bundle of kitten to me. I hold her close to me, and give her the last shred of bacon. “So, we adopted a kitten. That’s...new.” I glance at Catra. Her eyes are bigger than I’ve ever seen them; I think she’s fallen in love with Whisper.  
“This is the best adventure we’ve had in a while!” she squeals.  
“Was there a better one?”  
“Yeah, the one two months ago.”  
“Oh yeah! That was great,” I say with a smile. “When do we need to be back in the Fright Zone?”  
“By sunrise,” she says with a pout. “We have around an hour. Anyway, what were you telling me before Whisper interrupted us?”  
“Uhh…I was just saying thank you. I-uhh…” Come on Adora. “Really appreciate you being here, you’re a really great friend.” Goddamnit, Adora. Really? You’ve known her for thirteen years now, you can tell her what she really means to you! Idiot.  
“Awww, thank you! I love you.”  
Wait. What? “Platonically orrrr…?” I ask, scratching Whisper’s chin.  
“Uhh...that was more forward than usual, Adora.”  
Ugh, she’s evading. Come on Adora. Tell her. “I’m just curious!”  
“I didn’t intend for the conversation to go this way,” Catra says awkwardly, “and of course I don’t want this to ruin our friendship, but…”  
Yes. Yes. YES.  
“Yeah. Romantically,” she says, scratching her arm. “I think. Emotions are confusing.”  
“I-I love you too, Catra! Romantically,” I add, flustered. I can’t believe this. She loves me. And we adopted a kitten! Whisper wiggles in my arms. I let her down onto the grass and she flops out and starts snoring.  
“Well.” Catra sits up, and I panic for a second. It can’t be time to go back yet! I don’t want to! But she just turns to look at me. “C’mere, dumbass.” she holds out her arms. “This is one of the few times I’ll ever let you hug me, so get over here.”  
I don’t think I’ve moved faster in my life.  
“I think you’re great, Catra.”  
“I think you’re great too, Adora.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I appreciate it <3


End file.
